


Secret Love

by Oziller



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Liverpool F.C., M/M, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Oziller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Little Mix - Secret Love Song</p><p>They've hidden it for so long and what better place to come out than at a party...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Love

It was the annual club party, where players and other staff members alike let loose and just have a bit of fun. Everybody looks forward to this party and somehow every worry on their minds seems to disappear the moment the party starts. Tonight, all of them were laughing and making jokes and dancing away but one Lucas Leiva sat amongst the lads nursing a drink as he watched a certain blond haired team mate, who just happened to be his boyfriend. No one else knew that of course.

When they started dating, they agreed it was best that no one else got in on their relationship. They didn’t want there to be complications so early, they just wanted time to enjoy each other’s presence before they let anyone in. That was almost a year ago and now Lucas is getting antsy, wanting nothing more than to shout out his love for him. His boyfriend on the other hand thought otherwise or at least that’s what Lucas thinks. He hasn’t exactly spoken about how he’s feeling about this, he doesn’t want to ruin the good thing they had going, so he stayed quiet.

What he doesn’t know is that Jordan feels the same about finally coming out to the world. He’s been thinking about it for so long, he just couldn’t find the right time to bring it out. They’ve been so busy with work lately that they hardly had time to themselves. Even for tonight, they said they would meet at Lucas’ place to get ready but as soon as he arrived, Jürgen called and asked him to come earlier, him being the captain and all. So instead of spending the promised two hours, Jordan was only given an hour, hour and a half at most to get ready with Lucas before he had to go. With a hesitated look and a half dressed Lucas, he kissed him a quick goodbye and off he went.

Much to his own surprise, he spent most of the night doing the exact same thing Lucas was doing; watching his boyfriend. How they managed to not catch each other eyes is still a mystery. He looked to Adam and laughed at something he said as he thanked all angels for the lad that sat in front of him. When Adam started getting close to Jordan, he knew that it would throw off everybody. And he was right, everybody saw their dynamics on and off field and saw the plutonic relationship they had which meant they were none the wiser of Lucas and him. But it was high time he let the façade go and let his love out.

A slow song came on – a Little Mix song if he remembered correctly -, he excused himself from Adam and a few other lads as he walked toward Lucas at his table. Lucas caught sight of him coming and he looked up as Jordan came to stand in front of him.

“Can I have this dance?” he asked and Lucas was shocked for a moment, they’ve never showed affection in front of others before and this was a big step. Someone poked him and he was brought out of his daze as he smiled and nodded his head. He stood up and took hold of Jordan’s extended hand, leaving Jordan to lead them to the middle of the dance floor.

“What are you doing?” he whispered as Jordan pulled him close. Jordan shushed him and kissed him on the temple.

“Just trust me,” he whispered back and Lucas can’t help but rest his head on Jordan’s chest. He inhaled his favourite smell –Jordan’s cologne- and savoured the moment. Most of the people in the room watched them sway to the music and their hushed voices asked each other if they knew about this relationship or if it was even a thing. The obvious answer was no but Adam smirked because all along he already had a feeling about his two friends.

_Oh, why can’t you hold me in the street?_

_Why can’t I kiss you on the dance floor?_

_I wish that we could be like that,_

_Why can’t we be like that?_

_Cause I’m yours, I’m yours_

Jordan gently pushed Lucas away from his body and held him so that they were staring at each other and just as the crescendo of the song hit, Jordan moved in closer. His soft lips met Lucas’ beer tinged ones in a flurry of emotions. Both their heartbeats were erratic; their breaths slowly disappeared into each other as their hands did their best to hold the other in place. They pulled apart moments later, breathless as they rested their foreheads together and smiled heavenly.

 _“Why can’t I say that I’m in love? I wanna shout it from the rooftop,”_ Jordan said the words along with the song, his hand intertwined with Lucas’ and the latter dared to give him a quick peck on the lips. But mainly because he wanted to make sure it was real. From the other side of the room, Adam cheered and whistled out.

“Come on lads, share the love!” and everyone else laughed, cheered and whistled along. It was only then that they realized they were the only two on the dance floor and a spotlight had been shining down on them the entire time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from Little Mix & Jason Derulo - Secret Love Song. 
> 
> Sorry for the big paragraphs at the beginning :p. Kudos & comments etc are welcomed. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
